Korean Legend Myth Descend
= Hero: Legend and Myth descend = Through the Descend a hero it can be reborn as a more powerful hero. ??? 01. In the Favorites menu, right - Heroes - Heroes Descend - Touch 02. Descend, Descend tab is ready and you can choose the Descend content available. Legend descend * Advent is a legend? - Have collected 6 star rating heroes can be more powerful coming of the legendary hero in grade. - Hero Legend Advent is completed hired as grade 'legendary A' must re-training from level 1. - To descend the legendary hero one, the same five heroes are consumed with material. (It can replace the material in one season Doppelganger hero.) - All legendary heroes to be consumed by the coming and materials 'six star' be a level, it needs to achieve a skill level to 50. - Advent legendary hero material, as well as the 'gold' and 'essence of the legend is consumed as soft costs. - Hero Information] involved, break the hero and the hero is set to leader in the tab is not available Descent into the material on the screen. - The Legend Advent is only once in 30 days since it requires great concentration. (You can shorten the time to jump in Advent). ① You can find all the information for the selected hero and descended from the list. ② You can check the status and conditions of the coming of the legendary hero used as material. - Conditions are met will be available in the coming hero material is marked with a green background. ③ You can check the soft costs necessary to descend. ④ Start button, you can select the Advent, Advent proceed with the legend. Myth descend * descend is a myth? - A ~ EX grade 'legend' can evolve into a mythical hero hero. - The level of the hero myth rating descend is completed will be retained. (S Lv.60 legend Gareth> Myth Gareth S Lv.60) - Myth descend material is required, the "Legend of the integer" and "Dragon Heart", the hero even if only one is available. (Dragon Heart can be purchased from shops and can be obtained by using the ruins exploration content.) - A unique special "technology myth" of the acquisition is to evolve into a mythical hero, a hero from the mythical descend. - Hero Information hero and the hero is set to leader in the Break tab on the screen can not proceed with the descend myth. - descend is a myth only once in 30 days since it requires great concentration. (You can shorten the time to jump in descend). ① Select the button you can select a target hero myth descend. ② You can check the information resulting from the descend advanced myth. ③ You can check the special "technology myth" that information to acquire the hero. ④ You can check the type and number of required materials necessary for the mythical descend. ⑤ You can see a jump in the number of integer / Dragon Hearts / Advent, which currently holds legends. ⑥ When everything is ready, select the [mythical descend button you can proceed to descend. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/book4490092/696455 (v7)